


Megapixels

by fivesky5



Series: SongKang 100 [4]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesky5/pseuds/fivesky5
Summary: Life is like a camera..Focus on what's importantCapture the good timesand Develop from the negativesand if things don't work out, take another shots!That's probably the shortest description of Seungyoon and Mino!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Life is like a camera..   
> Focus on what's important   
> Capture the good times   
> and Develop from the negatives  
> and if things don't work out, take another shots! 
> 
> That's probably the shortest description of Seungyoon and Mino!

_(Mino and Seungyoon were packing for their holiday departure, busy sorting some stuffs out)_

**Mino** : “You didn't forget your underwear, did you?”

 **Seungyoon** : “Not funny” ( _Seungyoon unbothered and kept counting his stuffs_ )

 **Mino** : “I was just being playful and you took it too seriously, when will you try a Jinwoo hyung?” ( _Jinwoo is always fond of Mino’s jokes, no matter how weird they are. Seungyoon on the other hand, can’t handle Mino’s dry jokes he had those enough_ )

( _Seungyoon was still with his luggage and didn’t even bother to look at Mino who is now examining and checking on Seungyoon’s cabinet_ )

 **Mino** : “You bought a new camera again?” ( _Mino saw a medium size camera inside Seungyoon's cabinet and he was sure he hasn’t seen it before_ )

 **Seungyoon** : “Yes. I forgot how much but it was around $700 (plus tax)? I’ve only had this camera for a week” ( _He gave Mino a brightened look, finally_ )

 **Mino** : “How many megapickles does this camera have?”

 **Seungyoon** : “You mean megapixels? 12.1”

 **Mino** : “Oh, megapixels? Yes, I mean megapixels” ( _Mino was clearly embarrassed he got annoyed at himself for knowing nothing_ )

( _Seungyoon nodded at him, tried his best to hold his laughter because Mino was just being himself. He wouldn’t be surprised he doesn’t know it’s megapixels and not MEGAPICKLES, he even called Elsa as Ema, Disney would probably retaliate if they had a chance to watch that clip, Seungyoon can’t get over it for a week_ )                                                            

 **Mino** : “Oh. Well, then! Good for you, you have new camera”

( _He went ahead and tried to play with the new camera_ )

 **Mino** : “Wait! You've only had this camera for a week, and the battery is already dead. Are you telling me you're wasting your money?” ( _Mino was trying to snap a picture of Seungyoon with the camera but for some reasons it was not working_ )

( _While Mino was busy trying to figure out why the camera wasn’t working properly, Seungyoon's hands running through his new blonde hair and took his time sighing for a little while, observing Mino from his position. Seungyoon then stood up and walked towards Mino’s direction. Seungyoon took Mino’s small thin face and with his eyes locked on Mino’s, he took a step closer. Just as the feeling became unberable, Seungyoon’s lips met Mino’s. Slow and passionate_ _._ _The warm of his mount sent a current running through his body. Mino threw his arms around Seungyoon’s neck as he lost himself in Seungyoon’s latte breath and plump cherry lips._ _Mino was surprised with the sudden move but no complain nevertheless. It's their day to day habits and while Seungyoon was the one with the initiative, Mino is always enjoying it. It's a rare one. The kiss lasts only for a few second and Mino is always in awe how Seungyoon's lips and kiss are always magical_ )

 **Seungyoon** : “Honey, the camera is okay and the battery isn't dead. I leave the battery in the charger because I charged it this morning.”

 **Mino** : “Charger? Um…I see” _(Mino grabbed battery from its charger and he felt so dumbfounded his embarrassed face turned into reddish hue and he didn’t know that the battery is not even there)_

 **Mino** : “Just pretend like I was never asking you that question.” ( _He scratched his head with his lip corners up_ )

_(Seungyoon actually managed to stay still until Mino realized his own clumsiness before cracking up)_

**Mino** : I mean, I don’t know anything about your hobby. I know you love photography, you want to take pictures of us and Jinwoo and Seunghoon hyung all the time. You even commented in IG for that validation but I clearly don’t understand anything so it’s not because I completely do not know but it’s just yours and not my passion so I wouldn’t ….

 **Seungyoon shushed him and grabbed Mino’s hands** “Listen, we argue all the time but we have so much in common and, quite frankly, nothing else can make my life better than having you by my side even though honestly, sometimes I don’t know why I date you.” _(Seungyoon’s words are always the sweetest, sometimes they’re mean but he’s always a straightforward person. He paints that ray of sunshine every time he talks to Mino_ )

 **Mino** : “I don’t even know either, nerd!”

 **Seungyoon** : “Oh don’t worry, here.. in case you forgot to read this ( _Seungyoon handed out the letter he always keep on the top of his drawer_ )

**Top 5 reasons to date a photographer Kang Seung Yoon:**

  1. **He works well in the dark (cough cough) and his patience is the best**
  2. **He finds beauty in anything and make things beautiful (most of your pictures can be the example)**
  3. **He knows how to focus**
  4. **He can make big things look small and small things look big**
  5. **He can zoom in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out…**
  6. **(reread this 500 times)** J



**Mino** : “I’ve had that letter enough you don’t have to give it to me again”

( _Seungyoon loves it when Mino acts like a 5 years old cause that way, he can treat him like he’s older_ )

 **Seungyoon** : “This is why I love you like no other” ( _He slids his arm up to Mino’s shoulder_ )

 **Mino** : “Lies! You love your phone and camera more”

 **Seungyoon** : “My camera can’t capture my heart like you do”

( _They both looked at each other, face blushed red and laughed of how cheesy Seungyoon's words sounded. Seungyoon is the best at it and he knows how to do that when Mino is around_ )

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I can survive Seungyoon's blonde but I also want to see him soon.. HOW?
> 
> And WHERE IS JINWOO? IS HE LOST AGAIN? :)


End file.
